La Desaparecida
by ferninki
Summary: Edward cullen es periodista e Isabella swan investigadora ,Aro vulturi perdio a su sobrina ,y antes de morir quiere encontrarla ¿podran edward y bella encontarla?,¿encontraran algo mas?...
1. empezando

martes, 2 de marzo del 2009 , Volterra , Italia

se había convertido en un acontecimiento anual. Hoy el destinatario de la flor cumplía 72 años….otro año mas-pensó aro con pesadez.

Se encontraba sentado en su estudio contemplado el atardecer de Volterra , admirando sus majestuosos edificaciones….esperando su regalo….su suplicio , contemplo la pared a su izquierda , 36 flores enmarcadas y colgadas , pronto 37…

-tío , ha llegado – le dijo su sobrina entregándole la bolsa de papel plateado y brillante

-gracias Heidi ,déjame solo por favor –le dijo dándole la espalda a ala joven , la ojiazul le miro con duda

-voy a estar bien –le dijo imaginando su expresión , sin mas Heidi salio dejándole solo

Aro se acerco a su escritorio y saco de la bolsa el paquete de correspondencia se fijo en el sello de correos, rio de Janeiro , dictaba este , abrió el paquete y saco el marco barato de metal dorado ,este año la flor era diferente , no supo reconocerla, sin mas tomo el teléfono y llamo a su hermano marco.

En Francia, eran las 10:30 de la mañana ,marco miro el reloj dudoso por lo general la llamada siempre era a las 11 de la mañana, hora de Francia , en Volterra las 12 de la tarde, sin mas preámbulo contesto.

-hola – contesto el hombre con voz hosca

-ha llegado –le dijo su hermano

-y este año que es?-pregunto dudoso

-no lo se, no se identificarla –contesto aro

-y de donde es este año?-volvió a preguntar , por lo general la famosa flor llegaba de suecia o Estocolmo

-rio de Janeiro brasil-contesto aro que

mientras tanto buscaba el numero de santiago, su abogado para poner en practica el plan

-sorprendente y ningún mensaje?-pregunto marco realmente sorprendido, por el cambio tan drástico de lugar

-marco , necesito que vengas a volterra –le dijo aro autoritariamente y obviamente , dando por entendido que no había texto escrito ,como era costumbre

-que para que?-pregunto marco

-urgente, te quiero aquí en 2 días ,hasta el viernes – le dijo y colgó , marco suspiro y se sirvió café , tomo el teléfono y llamo a la aerolínea

Después de despedirse de su hermano, Aro llamo a su abogado y lo cito para el jueves, este accedió.

Observo dubitativo la flor ,era hermosa descocida, pero hermosa ,era blanca y grande ,el marco de cristal ,apretaba sus grandes pétalos , miro la pared, de esas 36 flores colgadas solo había recibido 20 personalmente ,las otras 16 y la nueva que había llegado por correo y siempre de distintos lugares ,de América , de suecia ,Estocolmo , Italia , Francia y ahora de rio de Janeiro.

Pronto la desert snow se convertiría en la flor numero 37, aro contemplo la pared nuevamente , y de repente rompió en llanto sorprendiéndose a el mismo por su ataque emocional tan repentino que le había acometido después de casi 17 años…..


	2. Chapter 2

el primer capitulo....

* * *

lunes, 7 de marzo del 2009 , Londres, Inglaterra

Edward Cullen yacía sentado en su oficina ,apreciaba el atardecer en el horizonte ,esto era raro en Londres! Un motivo de festejo, era marzo y los días eran mas largos, fríos y nublados, hoy era la excepción ,bueno hacia frió ,pero no estaba nublado , el atardecer se asemejaba al sol de medianoche que presencio en Alaska, aun recordaba esas fechas ,cuando podía salir y disfrutar, ahora no tenia ni tiempo de pensar….

-Señor Cullen ,su hermano esta afuera- aviso Carmen ,la secretaria que el adoraba por ser una de las pocas mujeres con cerebro que tenia cerca, Carmen rodó los ojos al verlo pegado al ventanal, soltó un suspiro.

-Dile que pase-le dijo sin darse la vuelta.

-Sigues mirando halla afuera eh-le dijo Emmett ,su hermano de 28 años ,su abogado ,su visita no auguraba nada bueno ,pudiendo haber llamado por el intercomunicador ,había venido.

-Que pasa Emmett?-dijo Edward levantándose y encarándolo, Emmett sonrió amargamente y enseño el papel, Edward lo tomo y suspiro exasperado y se paso una mano por el cabello cobrizo.

-es la cuarta en dos meses Ed. , esto no pude seguir, hemos perdido prestigio, nos estamos viniendo abajo, "eclipse daily" ya no da las mismas ganancias-dijo recargando sus manos en el escritorio de roble.

-pero por dios Emmet, ya nos demandan por todo-dijo Edward sentando bruscamente en la silla de cuero negro-si no es negligencia, es plagio, si no es plagio es información falsa-dijo resguardando su cabeza en sus brazos , como había llegado hasta aquí?, triunfo muy joven y cuando estaba en la cima se dio un duro golpe y todo por culpa del estupido de James Gigandet, su supuesto colaborador estrella, menudo colaborador ,se fue y se llevo con el lo que llevaría la cima al "eclipse daily" ,con esa información el hubiera podido hundir a Laurent devoreux ,pero no solo eso paso, si no que james le llevo esa información a Laurent y este demando a Edward por negligencia, al acusarlo de maltrato y explotación a sus trabajadores en la fabrica de textiles ,por ser el presidente y dueño del diario ,estuvo envuelto en varios juicios, en todos perdió gran cantidad de dinero, pero en el de Laurent tendría que pagar con algo totalmente diferente, 3 meses de cárcel….

Edward había estudiado periodismo ,con la colaboración de tanya denali su "compañera" ,por así decirlo, lograron abrir el "eclipse daily",consiguieron dinero por prestamos familiares y los dos abrieron el diario, hasta la fecha mantenían una aventura amorosa, Tanya estaba casada y Randall, su esposo, sabia que le era infiel con Edward, el diario alzo fama y fundo su empresa habían llegado alto con solo 27 años de edad ,eran unos de los periodistas mas admirados, pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

-señor Cullen-dijo carmen interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado-lamento la interrupción, tiene una llamada del señor Aro Vulturi,-al oír el nombre Edward y Emmett alzaron las cabezas y se miraron sorprendidos.

-Aro Vulturi?-pregunto Emmett sorprendido, miro a Edward.

-comunícamelo carmen, por favor-dicho esto carmen salio, el intercomunicador sonó y Emmett miro a Edward con miles de dudas, Edward se encogió de hombros, ¿ que podría querer el magnate industrial con el?.

-Edward Cullen-contesto Edward con tono sereno.

-señor Edward, buenas tardes –dijo una voz monocorde-soy Aro Vulturi como se encuentra?-pregunto.

-señor Aro, muy bien gracias, a que debo su llamada?-pregunto Edward las dudas lo carcomían ,Emmett estaba sentado al borde de su silla ,haciendo señas para saber que era lo que el magnate quería.

-vera señor Edward lo quiero contratar-le dijo Aro cambiando su tono de voz por uno que demostraba años de experiencia.

-se puede saber para que?-pregunto Edward tratando de ocultar el asombro en su voz.

-requiero sus servicios, necesito su ayuda señor Edward, se de su situación ,se que no esta bien, le conviene señor Edward-le dijo Aro con una seguridad admirable en su voz.

-solo Edward por favor, me podría decir en que consiste el trabajo?-pregunto Edward realmente intrigado.

-este tema no se puede tratar por teléfono, pero créeme esto resolverá todos tus problemas tanto los tuyos como los míos.- guardo silencio ,un poco atolondrado por las palabras llenas de seguridad de Aro Vulturi.

-Edward ,enserio ven a Volterra ,hablemos del tema esto te servira y las ganancias te sorprenderán ,créeme Edward, saldrás a flote con esto-le dijo Aro.

Edward guardo silencio, mirando sin mirar ,pensando ,suspiro, intentar no cuesta nada.

-el miércoles en la mañana estaré ahí señor Vulturi-le dijo Edward, Emmett lo miro enarcando una ceja ,Edward hizo caso omiso del gesto.

-excelente Edward, créeme no te arrepentirás-le dijo alegremente -hasta el miércoles- .y corto comunicación.

-que pasa hermano?-pregunto Emmett al ver que Edward se había quedado en silencio, Edward movió la cabeza negativamente y parpadeo un poco confundido.

-carmen, resérvame un boleto para Florencia y de ahí a Italia, para mañana en la noche ,renta un auto en Italia, un buen auto-le dijo y corto comunicación sin esperar respuesta, Emmett lo miro.

-me quiere contratar-contesto encogiéndose de hombros, pero Emmett conocía aquel brillo en esas dos esmeraldas ,era el brillo de la aventura ,algo que sin duda le hacia falta a su hermano.

Miércoles 9 de marzo del 2009, Forks Washington .

-bella ,llamada-grito la secretaria de la oficina de policía en Forks, la aludida se levanto de su escritorio que se encontraba al lado del de su padre y contesto la llamada.

-si?-contesto con su voz suave.

-señorita Isabella ,buenos días ,habla Santiago Minetti-le dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-señor santiago, buenos días, a que debo su llamada?-pregunto bella cortésmente.

-le llamo para avisarle que su pago ya fue depositado, la cantidad es un poco mas grande-le dijo Santiago apenas 9 años mayor que ella.

-mas grande, por que?-pregunto jalando el teléfono inalámbrico a su escritorio.

-el señor Vulturi quiere que lo tome ,como un ..honorario por sus servicios-le dijo y bella rodó los ojos.

-dígale al señor Vulturi que gracias pero no, para mi fue un gusto trabajar para el-le dijo bella sonriendo- no todos los días encuentras una aventura como Edward Cullen-le dijo recordando al hombre de cabello cobrizo y hipnóticos ojos verdes.

-señorita el señor Vulturi dice que por eso mismo ,la información es muy valio….-el hombre se interrumpió y bella frunció el ceño- oh! El señor Vulturi quiere hablar con usted-le dijo

Bella espero pacientemente vigilando los alrededores ,no quería que su padre se enterara aun era demasiado pronto…

-señorita Isabella ,soy el señor Vulturi-le dijo el hombre con voz monocorde.

-señor Vulturi buenos días, lo siento pero no puedo aceptar el dinero-le dijo con tono de disculpa.

-por favor acéptelo, haga eso por este pobre anciano-le dijo Aro.

Bella suspiro, pero que terco hombre, vio como la patrulla de su papa estacionaba afuera, hora de colgar.

-esta bien, señor Vulturi-dijo con un suspiro.

-por favor dime Aro querida, gracias por aceptar el dinero.

-de nada ,lo siento señor Aro me tengo que retirar ,un gusto trabajar con usted-le dijo sinceramente.

-claro Isabella, si me permites tutearte, estamos en contacto, tus servicios me son útiles , hasta luego.

-claro señor Aro, hasta luego-contesto , suspiro y colgó el teléfono, lo llevo al escritorio de la secretaria, ahí se encontró con Charlie Swan su papa, mejor conocido como jefe Swan ,le sonrió y el hombre le beso el tope de la cabeza.

-como va los cosas jefe Swan –le dijo en broma, el aludido la miro entornando los ojos.

-anda ,ve a desayunar ,flacucha, ya me dijeron que no has ido –le dijo empujándola a la puerta, bella se rió.

-espera voy por mi cartera –le dijo dando la vuelta.

-el jefe Swan invita-le dijo y le dio un billete, con eso bella lo miro con reproche ,Jessica la secretaria empezó a reír siempre era lo mismo, antes de salir alguno de los dos reprochaba algo.

-de tal palo ,tal astilla-les dijo Jessica riendo, todos los policías y secretarias empezaron a reír ,bella se sonrojo y Charlie le acaricio la mejilla, bella salio riendo y entonces escucho lo mismo de siempre.

-mucha risa ,a trabajar señores para eso se les paga!-escucho como gritaba Charlie y de inmediato miles de pasos, movió la cabeza y entro en la cafetería de enfrente, paso por el mostrador y pidió su desayuno.

-buenos días bella ,aquí esta tu pedido ,fruta con yogurt y jugo ,y tu lap top-le dijo Ángela entregándole las cosas en ese orden, ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían acerca de su otro trabajo.

-gracias ang, te debo una –le dijo sonriendo.

-me debes muchas-le dijo dándose la vuelta ,bella se río.

Abrió su lap top que utilizaba para este trabajo su "otra vida" ,como solía llamarla Ángela , ella le guardaba la portátil aquí ,era muy costosa para alguien que trabaja en el "departamento de investigaciones" de forks , por así llamarlo, en realidad ni oficina tenia, no podía llevar la portátil a casa ,no sin dar una buena explicación y eso no era bueno, ella descubrió su vocación cuando fue de vacaciones a los Ángeles, se graduó con una licenciatura de administración de empresas, el diploma lucia bonito en el recibidor de su casa ,trabajaba de secretaria con su papa, pero por Rosalie hale ,descubrió su talento para la investigación, Rosalie era sobrina de su mama Renee, que vivía en los Angeles, unas vacaciones ella fue de visita y se topo con la hermosa Rosalie, rubia y de figura escultural, tenia de esos cuerpos que se daban a principios de 1900,los genes ,decía Rosalie, ella trabaja para una empresa de seguridad,"Borgia Security Corp" esa empresa se encargaba de investigar personas y proteger tanto empresas como personas, era una empresa mundialmente conocida, cuando bella fue de vacaciones tenia 17 años y Rosalie 20, ella no estudio simplemente entro a trabajar en el servicio para personas, bella la acompaño a su trabajo y quedo impresionada, los dos siguientes días bella se dedico a observar ,el cuarto día Rosalie se ahogaba en trabajo y bella decidió ayudarla en investigar a una persona, bella se metió en su trabajo y descubrió que le gustaba "saber" por no decir hurgar en la vida de otras personas , Rosalie y Garret borgia ,el jefe de Rosalie quedaron impresionados por la investigación ,tanto que al final de las vacaciones ,Garret le ofreció a bella un trabajo a distancia, bella dudo, pero Jasper el hermano gemelo de Rosalie que era el único aparte de los obvios, que sabían acerca del ofrecimiento le recomendó a bella que aceptara.

-tienes talento bella, aprovéchalo , muchos quisieran tener tu don ,pero no lo tienen –le dijo Jasper .

Al final bella acepto, al principio recibía trabajos pequeños ,pero gratificantes ,ahora ella tenia 23 , ya llevaba 7 años ocultando su otro trabajo , ganaba lo suficiente como para gastar en viajes ,pero ella no lo gastaba ,su cuenta de banco contaba con varios ceros, ayudaba a Charlie en la casa con ese dinero pensaba, cuando le dijera la verdad, claro esta, sacar a su papa de forks, comprarle una casa donde el quisiera y un bote para que fuera a pescar y a su mama comprarle miles de ropa y zapatos,`pero les tenia que decir la verdad y eso iba a estar difícil ,eran 7 años de mentiras ,de cuando era muy necesario salir de viaje decía que iba con Rosalie o Jasper a los Ángeles ,cuando en realidad tenia que cruzar casi el mundo por algunas investigaciones, Jasper, Rosalie y ella estaban de acuerdo ,aunque Jasper estaba en contra de que no le dijera la verdad a sus padres la apoyaba ,al igual que Rosalie ,por lo que Sabia Jasper salía con una linda muchacha , y Rosalie estaba soltera.

Conecto la portátil al Internet y reviso sus correos ,nada nuevo ,continuo y entonces ingreso en sus documentos debía de eliminar varios ,era información costosa, ella trabaja encubierta ,nunca cerca de la persona ,siempre con sus cuentas de banco o

e-mails ,por eso era difícil para la persona saber que estaba en el ojo de bella, nadie creería que esa joven de apariencia dulce fuera una investigadora y hacker del Internet capaz de crear un efecto domino en el mundo, borro varios documentos , no sin antes verificar que ya no serian útiles, a y b ya habían sido borrados llego a la c, carlman ,castro , crasjions y entonces llego al apellido Cullen , abrió la carpeta y chequeo la información , había varias fotos abrió su favorita, era una donde el periodista estaba de perfil logrando que sus pómulos se marcaran mas y tenia una hermosa sonrisa torcida ,sus ojos verdes y brillantes ,brillaban con luz propia ,sus labios se veían de un hermoso color carmesí claro ,que daban ganas de besarlo, iba enfundado en un costoso traje armani ,que resaltaba sus músculos, era de hombros anchos y caderas estrechas ,su pelo bronce brillaba por los flash de las cámaras , bella se imagino con sus piernas rodeando esas cadera y sintió una humedad en su entrepierna, movió la cabeza negando, borro toda la información ,excepto esa foto, total que cuesta imaginar, eso era lo único que le quedaba a ella ,aun era virgen , no tenia tiempo, entre sus dos trabajos acaba rendida ,pero ella no tenia interés en encontrar a alguien aun tenia mucho dinero que juntar ,en realidad eso era una excusa ,ella no era muy sociable y estaba en contra de eso de beber y acostarte con el primero que se te cruza en frente, quería lo mejor para ella y su familia, Jasper y Rosalie la regañaban al igual que Ángela por no darse tiempo para ella ," solito llegara" siempre contestaba eso.

Termino de borrar las carpetas ya acabo rápidamente su desayuno , se levanto y le dio a Ángela su portátil y el dinero y salio de nuevo al trabajo ,tendría que llamar a Garret para informarle que había acabado con Cullen, y tendría que esperar algo nuevo, por lo mientras iría a platicar con Jessica, total todo era calma … o eso creía bella ,lo que no sabia es que pronto iba a recibir visitas….

Miércoles 9 de marzo del 2009,Volterra ,Italia.

Bajo del avión relajado, fue por sus maletas y en cuanto salio ya lo esperaban las llaves del coche que rento ,fue al estacionamiento siguiendo a la persona encargada, hacia un calor terrible en Volterra, era sofocante , Edward se aflojo la corbata y sonrió al ver el auto que le esperaba. Frente a el había un reluciente mustang cobra negro ,tomo las llaves y dio propina al muchacho encargado que le deseo buen viaje, subió la pequeña maleta dispuesta para dos días de viaje , y subió al auto.

Se encamino hacia Volterra , en realidad para ser mas específicos ,se dirigía a la empresa Vulturi, para encontrarse con Aro, por lo que sabia Aro ya no trabaja mas ahí , ahora el presidente era Alec Vulturi , por lo que sabia tenia entre 36 y 37 años o algo así, toda la familia Vulturi estaba involucrada con la empresa , no eran muchos por lo poco que sabia eran alrededor de 13 o 15 ya varios habían muerto, su camino siguió ,iba encantado con el paisaje que volterra ofrecía, sus muros se alzaban en toda su magnitud, se acerco para preguntar por la empresa, y una señora con un fuerte acento le pudo dar indicaciones.

La empresa Vulturi se encontraba situada en el corazón de Volterra enfrente de una gran plaza , resultaba increíble creer que la construcción era una empresa , pero así era , estaciono el auto en el aparcamiento para visitas y bajo , subió por elevador y pronto llego a al vestíbulo de la empresa estaba en tonos claros y los muros estaban tapizados por madera.

-con el señor Aro Vulturi por favor-pidió ala recepcionista que le miro embobada.

-este-balbuceo la recepcionista- quien lo busca?-pregunto.

-Edward Cullen –le dijo con voz monótona, ya estaba harto de tantas batidas que tenia que dar.

La recepcionista hablo por teléfono y comento algo en italiano, pronto se volvió hacia Edward.

-pase al cuarto piso en la sala de conferencias ,al fondo a la izquierda .-le dio indicaciones.

-gracias.

Edward subió por el elevador y siguió las indicaciones de la recepcionista, se encontró con una gran puerta tallada en roble que ,aunque era sencilla ,lucia elegante ,toco la puerta y espero, pronto la puerta se abrió y un hombre de mediana edad, y de cabello castaño le dio la bienvenida.

-señor Cullen ,buenas tardes-saludo con una calida sonrisa.

Ante el había una mesa oval con 20 sillas alrededor todas de madera, las paredes eran de color vino y estaban rodeadas de obras de arte invaluables ,en la mesa yacían dos hombres sentados ,el hombre que estaba sentado en la silla de la cabeza se levanto rápidamente lo reconoció como Aro.

-Edward has llegado, que tal tu viaje?-pregunto Aro con voz cordial.

-muy bien Aro, el calor halla fuera es sofocante-le dijo dándole la mano.

-ese el precio de vivir en un lugar como Volterra- le dijo riendo, Edward rió- El es mi hermano menor Marco-le dijo mostrando a un hombre de edad con el cabello largo y negro al igual que Aro que a pesar de la edad apenas lucia algunas canas,

lucia un poco mas joven que Aro el aludido le dio la mano.

-mucho gusto Edward-le dijo dándole una sonrisa cordial.

-igualmente.

-el es mi abogado santiago Minetti –le dijo mostrándole al hombre que lo recibió ,después de las presentaciones y platicas banales, Aro se puso serio ,llamando la atención de Edward y Marco que comentaban la ultima demanda de Edward.

-veras Edward esta es la cuestión- dijo Aro entrelazando las manos por encima de la mesa- necesito que me ayudes con una investigación , mejor dicho dos- Edward lo miro incitándolo a continuar-la primera consistirá en hacer un libro biográfico de la familia Vulturi ,como sabrás en nuestra familia corren muchas leyendas –lo miro Aro sonriendo, Marco estaba tranquilo –y nosotros no queremos quedar en el olvido, el trabajo será en un año , se te pagara bien , vivirías aquí en la villa familiar , y todos los trapos sucios de los Vulturis se te serán concedidos-dijo Aro, en la sala los hombres rieron

-suena bien Aro, pero en que consiste la segunda investigación que mencionaste?-pregunto Edward realmente interesado.

-mi hermano cayo que como sabrás falleció hace 20 años, tenia 2 hijos gemelos-le dijo Aro – Alec y jane ,cuando mi hermano murió ellos tenían 15 años ,no tenían con quien quedarse, Atenodora su madre es una verdadera arpía ,hasta la fecha nadie la quiere-le dijo riendo ,Marco rodó los ojos.

-Aro y yo decidimos quedárnoslo, mi esposa aun vivía y en esa época todos vivíamos en la villa familiar, el tiempo corrió y pronto los gemelos cumplieron 17 años-le dijo sonriendo ,todos guardaron silencio.

-y que paso?-pregunto Edward confundido ,el no sabia nada sobre esa Jane ni adonde querían llegar los hermano Vulturi.

-Alec decidió irse a estudiar a Europa y nosotros lo dejamos en cambio mi pequeña jane decidió quedarse-dijo aro en voz baja ,Edward sintió que las cosas se ponían feas- los festejos de san marco llegaron ,Jane había cambiado drásticamente , casi no sonreía ,se la pasaba en la iglesia o leyendo la Biblia ,sus ojos perdieron un brillo, eso era notable en cuanto murió su padre ,pero a los 17 fue aun mas notable.-comento Aro

-el día de la fiesta en honor a nuestro bisabuelo ,la fiesta de san marcos, la familia entera se reunió en la casa grande, me encontré a jane en uno de los pasillos me dijo que quería hablar conmigo se notaba un poco nerviosa –sonrió amargamente-yo le dije que esperara unos minutos que iría a hablar con su" tita picia" como solía llamar a mi mujer ,para que tendiera bien a los invitados que fuera a pasear de nuevo-dijo bajando la voz-esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi pequeña-concluyo Aro con ojos infinitos.

Edward estaba confundido, miles de preguntas acudían a su mente.

-que le ocurrió a jane?-pregunto Edward.

-no lo sabemos ,la historia no acaba aquí-le dijo marco – después de que Aro vio a jane ,ocurrió un accidente ,el pasillo que da acceso a la plaza se derrumbo ,bloqueando el paso , varios integrantes de la familia quedaron del otro lado de plaza, nosotros ayudamos a quitar los escombros y a ayudar a la gente que fue afectada por eso no vimos de nuevo a jane-concluyo marco.

buscamos por todos lados , y no la encontramos-dijo aro –vimos todas las opciones y huir no era una de ella, como recordaras en pasillo estaba derrumbado y así siguió dos días, buscamos debajo de cada piedra y no hubo rastro de jane ,preguntamos a cada uno de los que estaban de ese lado de la ciudad y nadie la vio , ni su prima Renata que era como su hermana-le dijo aro mirando hacia otro lado.

-Renata es mi hija-dijo marco –Aro nunca tuvo hijos ,mi cuñada Sulpicio nunca pudo tener hijos, entenderás el cariño de aro hacia jane y Alec-dijo sonriendo.

-los Vulturi son arpías sin corazón ni escrúpulos ,Edward-dijo Aro enigmáticamente.

-trata de decirme que alguien de la familia mato a Jane-dijo Edward consternado.

-no lo sabemos , de que desapareció jane y han pasado 18 años-dijo marco – o eso creemos nosotros ,hay un hecho que ocurre cada cumpleaños de aro-Marco se inclino y saco una flor enmarcada-llega cada año sin falta.

-se pudo haber suicidado-dijo Edward ,encogiéndose de hombros. Y buscando una explicación logica

-y el cuerpo?-inquirió marco.-buscamos por todos lados y nada.

-que le pudo haber pasado?- pregunto Edward retóricamente.

-para eso te quiero contratar Edward –le dijo Aro –ya haz caído en la cuenta verdad?.-dijo aro sonriendo socarronamente y tenia razón, Edward sabia que esto era mas que un simple suicidio pero que? –quiero que nos ayudes a investigar que paso con jane Vulturi y quien la asesino.

-Aro aceptaría gustoso, pero ya han pasado 18 años y ustedes han investigado demasiado , si ustedes no encontraron nada ,menos yo-dijo Edward tomando esto como una verdadera locura.

-vamos Edward,solo queremos saber que arpía Vulturi fue-dijo aro seriamente-ayuda a estos dos viejos a morir en paz, te pagaremos bien ,y acéptalo Edward ,tu necesitas dinero ahora mas que nunca-dijo Aro dando en el blanco , la voluntad de Edward se tambaleo un poco.

Era un caso realmente interesante y seria un descanso con todo pagado ,haría algo que le gustara ,con facilidad pedía un año sabático en el eclipse daily y dejaba a cargo a tanya, al parecer iba a ganar muy bien, luego de pensarlo unos minutos Edward suspiro.

-esta bien acepto-dijo Edward, Aro y Marco sonrieron.

-perfecto Edward-dijo aro

Comentaron el salario y empezaría dentro de dos semanas, comentaron donde se quedaría y se creo un contrato, esto les llevo aproximadamente tres horas.

Edward suspiro y se reclino en la silla de madera, lo pensó bien

y vio que no podría solo necesitaba a alguien mas, por lo que le comento aro era mucha información necesitaba un ayudante.

-creo que necesitare de alguien –dijo edward.

-opino lo mismo Aro-le dijo santiago

-es demasiada información en un año al parecer no va a ser fácil -dijo edward recargándose en el escritora exhausto ,Aro y Marco comentaban las posibles personas y entonces algo llamo la atención de Edward en el escritorio había un carpeta color caqui con una foto suya que sobresalía de ella, Edward la tomo rápidamente ,Aro ,Marco y Santiago habrían desmesuradamente los ojos , la carpeta era la investigación de Edward que mandaron a hacer con Isabella swan ,ninguno de los tres hizo nada ,observaban a Edward cambiar de expresión repentinamente que iba desde la sorpresa hasta la incredulidad ,el estaba sorprendido tenían toda su información, cuentas bancarias , mensajes privados ,mensajes del movil ,llamadas ,era realmente impresionante.

-me mandaron a investigar-dijo Edward incrédulo.

discúlpanos Edward entiende , teníamos que elegir bien ala persona –dijo Aro ,en su interior se lamento de no haber sido hábil y haber contratado a la otra joven, pero el necesitaba a alguien como Edward Cullen .

La idea llego a Edward de golpe ,como un rayo en un perfecto cielo azul.

nombre?-pregunto Edward ,Aro lo miro raro en cambio, Marco entendió y antes de que Santiago pudiera impedir que dijera el nombre Marco hablo.

-Isabella swan –para este momento Santiago y Aro se miraban con temor.

Jueves 10 de marzo del 2009 , forks Washington .

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde, Otra jornada laboral terminaba para bella ,por suerte mañana era su día de descanso y Charlie estaba en un congreso en seattle y regresaba el sábado por la tarde , tendría 2 días la casa para ella sola, pido pizza por teléfono y rento varias videos de camino a casa ,subió a su habitación y se puso un short corto que utilizaba para dormir, una blusa de tirantes y sus calcetas calientitas, se apachurro en el sofá y puso la primera película "el diario de la princesa 2" a media película el timbre sonó ,se levanto y recibió la pizza, no se preocupo en tomar un plato ,abrió un vino que había en el refrigerador y se puso a comer pizza…..

A eso de las ocho de la noche ,bella ignoraba la película ya que se había dormido, el timbre volvió a sonar ,el visitante yacía debajo del tejado y tocaba el timbre desesperadamente, bella se levanto adormilada y y se paso la mano por el cabello.

-voy!-grito bella y salio corriendo a la puerta .

El timbre sonaba insistente y bella maldecía por lo bajo a quien quiera que hubiera interrumpido su sueño, abrió la puerta algo exasperada…..

Bella miro con los ojos como platos a su visitante que yacía inmóvil y sonriendo socarronamente bajo su tejado…….

* * *

**hola hola..**

**pues aqi el primer capitulo,espero las cosas se acalaren un poco**

**dejenme su opinion por faa...**


	3. Chapter 3

Miércoles 9 de marzo del 2009 , Volterra, Italia .

-de donde es?-pregunto Edward, viendo como Aro mataba a a Marco con la mirada.

-no lo sabemos Edward-dijo Santiago –ella no trabaja sola ,trabaja en una compañía ,sin embargo solo tenemos su numero telefónico

-y veras todo lo que costo conseguirlo!-exclamo Aro abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.-pero igual manera ,dudo que la empresa nos de sus datos- continuo Aro.

Marco no había hablado, Edward por su parte esta reacio a dejar pasar una oportunidad así, con Isabella Swan las cosas serian mas rápidas, soltó un suspiro y al parecer a Marco le llegaron las intenciones de Edward ,capto su mirada y le guiño un ojo ,Edward frunció el ceño.

-seguro que no se puede?-pregunto Marco sacando de sus pensamiento a Aro.

-ni lo intentes Marco-dijo Aro mirándolo acusadoramente –ella podrá ser sumamente astuta ,como para conseguir la marca del preservativo que utiliza Cullen –dijo viendo a Edward socarronamente-pero yo necesito a alguien como Edward.

Tenaz y codicioso ?- inquirió Marco con una ceja alzada, Aro rió, dando por obvia su respuesta.

-gracias por el cumplido, me podrías dar su numero?-. pregunto Edward sacando su blackberry

-para que lo quieres?-pregunto Aro.

-ya te lo he dicho, no podré solo y ella –dijo señalando la carpeta –es la indicada.

Edward miraba a Aro ,que este a su vez observaba a Santiago, Marco miro a Aro.

-Aro-murmuro –hazlo por Jane ,ella hubiera hecho todo si algún primo suyo pasara por esto- Aro lo miro ,pero sabia que era cierto Jane había sido un ángel caído ,hubiera ayudado a cualquier arpía de la familia, solo por ser familia.

-esta bien –dijo Aro rindiéndose, Santiago se limito a rodar los ojos.

Después de dar el dichoso numero ,Aro y Marco se despidieron, alegando una importante junta……

EPOV.

Santiago me miraba con curiosidad.

-que planeas hacer Edward?-pregunto removiéndose en en el asiento.

-ganar ganar ganar-dije sarcásticamente.-si me disculpas santiago , me retiro voy a mi hotel ,regreso en la tarde-le dije levantándome

claro Edward-me extendió la mano y yo se la tome.

-que tengas buena tarde –le dije saliendo de la sala de juntas, esto si que era extraño , pero tenia que admitir que era sumamente interesante, tanto como loco ,como pretendían que hallara a alguien que tenia 18 años de desaparecida ? , y lo mas raro era la situación, pero esto era lo que necesitaba ,me alejaría del diario por un año , y así las aguas volverían a su cauce.

Subí al mustang y saque mi blackberry ,indague en que calle estaba y en donde me quedaría, halle un buen hotel a alguna cuadras de ahí , conduje admirando todo lo que me rodeaba era magnifico todo lo que los Vulturi habían construido alrededor de todos estos siglos…

Llegue al hotel, tenia buena pinta, baje del auto y cargue mis maletas ,al llegar a recepción , me recibió una joven que tenia sonrisa amable ,pedí una habitación y

La joven me guió hasta el cuarto.

-que disfrute su estancia- dijo con sinceridad , o bueno eso creo ,imagino lo que es tener que sonreír aunque no quieras ,por fortuna yo no tenia conciencia.

-gracias-conteste cerrando la puerta.

Prendí el aire acondicionado, hacia un calor insoportable ,me quite el traje y quede solo en boxers ,cheque la hora en mi reloj, marcaba las 12 del día no tenia ni idea que hora fuera en Londres . Marque el numero de Emmett y espere…

-hombre ¡ -dijo mi hermano con su atronadora voz.

-que tal van las cosas ?-pregunte

-bien, hay buenas noticias Edward – dijo emocionado.

-que paso?-pregunte ,de unos meses para acá no había buenas noticias.

-retiraron la cuarta demanda! con voz atronadora.

-eso es genial , em. Algo tenia que salir bien-dije realmente emocionado ,me quitaba un peso de encima.

-no sabes todo lo que nos beneficia esto.

-dios santo em. Esa es una buenísima noticia-dije aun sin creerlo.

-exacto hermano ,por eso iremos a celebrar-se pauso un momento-¿permiso para salir temprano?-pregunto dudoso.

-por supuesto hermano –le dije –vamos no pierdas tiempo ,corre por mi cuenta.

-genial-exclamo Emmett- te llamo luego .

-espera! – lo pare ,con la emoción había olvidado el motivo de mi llamada- necesito un trabajo ,si lo logras ,te reglo una semana de vacaciones- lo tente.

-trabajo?-dijo con voz exagerada-para que me propongas una semana de vacaciones gratis ,debe ser algo difícil , me gustan los retos –dijo con tono reflexivo –pero después de 4 sustos ,necesito descansar-se pauso y suspiro – declino tu oferta.

la playa ,el calor abrasador –empecé.

-gracias hermano ,pero enserio…

-chicas en bikini –lo interrumpí – alcohol ,sexo-le dije con un suspiro soñador.

-esta bien, mordí el anzuelo que quieres- dijo exasperado.

-necesito la información de una persona-le dije.

-debe ser alguien importante ,para que me des una semana de vacaciones-dijo sorprendido.

-así es-le dije-aceptas?-le pregunte.

-esta bien ,me intriga saber que te traes entre manos-dijo emocionado-dime su nombre?-pidió.

-Isabella Swan-le dije el nombre de la susodicha.

-algún otro dato?-pregunto extrañado.

-pues al parecer es investigadora, no se si privada o en empresa-le dije la verdad ,no sabia nada acerca de esta mujer.

-nada mas el nombre –exclamo sorprendido-,llevara algunos días- DIAS?

-no em. Los necesito para mañana a mas tardar-le dije-si lo logras serán dos semanas-le di motivos de inspiración.

-mañana será entonces-dijo alegremente , rodee los ojos era tan …el.

-bien ,te dejo tienes trabajo y yo sueño –le dije de despedida.

-seré rápido – y colgó.

Y así se tienta a un hombre señores…..

Emmett era mi hermano mayor y mejor amigo ,el tenia su trabajo independiente y en cuanto le pedí que se uniera a mi y a Tanya no dudo y dejo su puesto ,estuvo con nosotros desde el comienzo y ha aguantado todo ,aparte de trabajar protegiendo la empresa ,ayuda en las redacciones, no se ha casado y no le he conocido ninguna novia que le dure mas de un mes, "solteros y amargados" decía mi hermana Alice "así van a quedar" …

Alice , mi hermana pequeña de 23 años ,estudio diseño industrial ,ella quería medicina pero después de platicar con Carlisle opto por algo diferente, ella vive en Los Ángeles ,la veo en vacaciones cuando viene a vernos a em. Y a mi ,es un pequeño diablo escondido en un cuerpo menudo, es pequeña de estatura y de ojos color verde parecidos a los míos solo que mas acuosos tiene la nariz fina de Carlisle y los labios de Esme ,

Su cabello es corto ,negro azabache con las puntas en apuntando en diferente dirección, siempre me pregunte si no se hartaba de arreglarse el cabello todos los días?, imagino que no , siempre viste bien ,a pesar de apenas estar empezando en el diseño industrial ya ha creado controversia por varios diseños para decoración ,pero por supuesto siempre hay un punto malo ……Odia la fama.

Cuando una revista de los Ángeles publico sus diseños diciendo como opacaba algunos diseños de la empresa en donde trabajaba que llevaba años de experiencia y que la "joya Cullen " apodo que se llevo al tener su historial limpio y al ser comparada conmigo y con Emmett , había opacado esos diseños con solo 2 años de experiencia ,enseguida empezó a recibir ofertas de trabajos y a ser fotografiada ,cuando me llamo furiosa culpándome de su maldición deje que se desahogara ,me dijo que por mi culpa ella era famosa ,que ella soñaba con un sueldo bueno y una vida normal ,no con ser fotografiada mientras tomaba un café con su novio ,al que por cierto dejo, todo esto me lo dijo gritando a sollozos , al final lloro mas fuerte y me pidió perdón, dijo que yo no tenia la culpa de nada ,le dije que no tenia por que disculparse y que la fama, aunque era asquerosa ,servia que aceptara el mejor trabajo….

Así lo hizo pero ahora ya casi no sale de compras y tengo entendido que no se relaciona con nadie que no haya conocido antes de ser famosa…. Ese es un cargo para mi , yo quería la felicidad de mi hermana y solo le di lo ultimo que deseaba para ella , cuando le dije a Carlisle esto casi me mata por el teléfono , me reprendió por creer eso , dijo que eso se llamaba lastima y que era lo ultimo que tenia que sentir por alice por que ella tenia talento y eso era verdad , Esme me dijo que estuviera tranquilo y apoyara a Alice en todo ,esa vez Emmett se fue a vivir con ella 2 meses….

"es terrorífico" ,me dijo em. " en cada esquina hay un paparazzi , casi como tu que corrías tras la noticia" dijo riendo ,si antes cuando todo era fácil y no tenia una empresa ,recuerdo como me divertía planeando como tener la exclusiva ,pero ahora tenia que sentarme todo el día detrás de un escritorio atender juntas y verificar que las publicaciones fueran buenas…..

En algún momento ,me quede dormido lo supe en cuanto vi a tres pequeños correr en la arena blanca….Isla Esme….

Me desperté de golpe al escuchar el celular sonar con insistencia ,malhumorado me levante de la cama ,todo estaba oscuro ,sin verificar el numero conteste.

-quien?-dije simplemente pasándome la mano por la cara.

-señor Edward siento interrumpir su sueño –dijo Aro apenado.

-para nada Aro me acababa de levantar-dije para apaciguarlo ,aunque dudo que sintiera verdadera culpa- estaba cambiándome para ir a verlo.

-oh ¡ eso es bueno ,vamos lo invito a cenar para que conozca a mi sobrino Alec, el es el gemelo de jane , eso podría servir –comento

por supuesto que servirá tal vez Alec sepa algo-dije como no queriendo.

-lo dudo el ya habría hablado –se paro –nos vemos en el, en que hotel te estas quedando?-pregunta.

Me dirijo ala cómoda y hay una pequeña libreta con el emblema del hotel ,enciendo la luz y parpadeo para fijar la vista.

estoy en el hotel "carpe diem".

ahí sirven unos excelentes cortes de carnes a marco le fascinaran-dijo entusiasmado- a ver son las 6 ,estaremos ahí a las 8.

Las 6?-exclame sorprendido –he dormido demasiado.

Esta bien Edward ,nos vemos en unos horas-se despidió Aro.

Me quede parado ahí frente a la cómoda, sin tener la menor idea de que hacer ,tenia meses sin una tarde libre ,probablemente si estuviera en Londres hubiera estado en mi departamento tocando el piano o leyendo , pero aquí no tenia piano ni libro , decidí ir a buscar una librería , me puse unos jeans de mezclilla, una camiseta azul marino y tenis ,me sentía realmente cómodo ,tenia tiempo que no me vestía así, tome mi blackberry y dos tarjetas de crédito, Salí de la habitación y la cerré con la tarjeta, tome el ascensor y en la recepción , estaba la misma joven de la mañana.

-buenas tardes –salude –disculpa una librería cerca?-le pregunte.

-sale del hotel y tome el camino hacia la izquierda, a tres o cuatro cuadras va a llegar una pequeña plaza iluminada ,alrededor hay varios establecimientos ,entre ellos la librería –dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa tatuada.

-gracias – le dije antes de darme la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida ,me quede parado frente al estacionamiento y decidí que seria mejor caminar, tome la dirección que me dijo .

Ya estaba oscuro supongo que por el cambio de horario ,el aire estaba fresco y las farolas daban un aspecto enigmático a las calles ,había niños corriendo con globos en las manos, en las aceras había mesas donde estaban ancianas conversando alegremente y riendo, se sentía todo tan armonioso ,después de todo tal vez Volterra era lo que necesitaba, parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano y compartiendo un helado ,torcí el gesto en una mueca que lograba que Esme frunciera el ceño.

-el amor-murmure con un suspiro.

Una experiencia para la que yo no había nacido , no era que no creyera en al amor de que existía ,existía!.

Simplemente a mi no me había llegado ni con Tanya, bueno con ella las cosas ya habían terminado ,solo nos veíamos de vez en cuando , 2 veces al mes.

Llegue ala librería y entre ,tenían buenos libros , fui caminando por los pasillos tome 3 libros que se veían bastante buenos , fui ala caja y los pague , Salí de la librería y vi una

Pastelería , me pare fuera y me debatí entre comprarlo o no ,despues de un debate de 5 segundos , me decidí a comprarlo ,Entre y no sabia cual comprarme , al final me decidí por uno de chocolate con fresas.

Me encamine al hotel y al llegar a recepción le pedí ala joven que enviara café ,subí elevador y al llegar a mi habitación me di cuenta que faltaba una hora para las ocho

Me quite los tenis y me recosté en la cama , cuando apenas iba a abrir el libro tocaron la puerta , me levante y Salí a recibir el café ,firme el comprobante y ahora si me senté en la cama el café lo puse en la mesita de alado , me acorde del pastel y entonces recordé que no tenia cuchara ni plato, parado en medio del cuarto con el pastel en la mano , decidí comerlo con la cuchara del café ,prepare el café y feliz me senté a leer, mi libro y comer mi pastel con café….

Cuando iba en la parte en que el loco que creía que por amor podía matar ,estaba matando ala inocente muchacha que vende bisutería, mi blackberry empezó a sonar .

-Cullen –conteste cerrando el libro.

-hermano ya tengo lo que me pediste –dijo Em. Yo salte de la cama.

-enserio?-pregunte emocionado.

-oh! Hermano me ofendes, dudas de mi eficacia?-pregunto con sorna ,mi vista se desvió hacia el reloj,10 para las 8.

-no Em. Pásame la información por correo- le dije poniéndome los pantalones de vestir- en 10 minutos tengo una cena con los Vulturi.

esta bien hermano, por cierto me dirás para que los fuiste a ver?-pregunto – y que tiene que ver una secretaria en esto?- ¿secretaria?

-si me ofrecieron un trabajo interesante , dijiste secretaria?-le pregunte ,entonces no estábamos hablando de la misma persona.

-si ,mira tienes 3 minutos?-pregunto y escuche el revuelo de papeles.

-si dime –ya tenia puesto medio traje podía esperar.

-a ver a ver –dijo pensativamente –va ,ponte atento.

-ya Em. –dije y puse la blackberry a grabar la llamada.

-isabella Marie Swan , vive en Forks un pueblo en Washington ,estudio administración de empresas ,pero ahora ejerce como secretaria de su papa y jefa del departamento de investigaciones –por fin algo iba con la idea - ,Charlie Swan ,mejor conocido como el jefe Swan, viaja seguido a Los Ángeles ,al parecer a ver a su mama , no hay fotos reciéntese ,la única es una de cuando tenia 12 años ,ahora debe de tener 23 ,eso es todo lo que conseguí.

-gracias Em. Eso fue mas que suficiente ,bien me voy-iba a colgar cuando Emmett interrumpió.

-no espera ,Alice llamo dijo que iba a Salir de viaje que no llamáramos a su casa, solo en el celular.

-a donde iba?-pregunte intrigado.

-no me dijo ,ya me voy tengo sueño-dijo y colgó ,ese era Emmett colgaba cuando quería, negue con la cabeza y termine de anudarme la corbata y me metí los zapatos , me fije en el espejo y trate de peinarme, suspire frustrado ,ahora entendía por que Emmett se cortaba los chinos heredados de la mama de Esme ,los genes Cullen ,lo aplaste un poco y preferí dejarlo así.

Salí casi corriendo de la habitación no queriendo hacer esperar a mis nuevos jefes ,sonreí irónicamente ,tenia años que yo era mi propio jefe, seguí el señalamiento hacia el restaurante y a la entrada estaba parado Marco al parecer también acababa de llegar.

-Edward –saludo dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Marco, llegando tarde?- le pegunte burlonamente.

no mas que tu muchacho –dijo riendo, le pregunto al camarero por Aro vulturi y este nos guió a una mesa debajo de un gran candelabro de araña ,sentados estaban Aro vestido con un traje totalmente diferente al de la mañana este era negro ,el que portaba en la mañana era color caqui ,a su lado estaba un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos azules, lo reconocí como Alec por una publicación que Tanya hizo.

-Edward ,Marco ¿Quién sonsaco a quien?-pregunto Aro levantándose y con el Alec que reía.

Yo solo me reí y Marco negó con la cabeza.

-debió de ser don Marco, tío Aro varias veces yo fui su victima-dijo Alec sonriendo y acercándose a mi – Edward un gusto conocerte –dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Igualmente Alec-le conteste.

-bien tomemos asiento –dijo Aro

-fue Edward –mascullo Marco ,Alec se empezó a carcajear y yo lo voltee a ver frunciendo el ceño.

-no cambias Marco –le dijo Aro rodando los ojos

A partir de ahí empezamos a conversar acerca de las aventuras de los hermanos Vulturi ,cada vez que Aro pronunciaba el nombre de Cayo el papa de Alec ,Alec sonreía ,nadie menciono el trabajo que tenia que hacer y decidí no hablar acerca de eso ,pedimos nuestros alimentos y seguimos conversando.

-disculpen-dijo Alec sonriendo ,tenia que hablar rápido .

-he encontrado a isabella Swan –dije y Aro me miro sorprendido- iré a buscarla

-a donde y cuando? –pregunto Marco .

-un pueblo de Washington, antes de irme a buscarla ,pasare unas horas a Londres a poner orden y avisarle a mi compañera , el viaje me llevara 2 días y medio ,uno en encontrarla ,medio en convencerla y otro en volver –explique.

impresionante ,Edward –dijo Aro sonriendo –veo que no me equivoque contigo –dijo asintiendo –por cierto, nadie debe saber lo de Jane, cuando te pregunten que haces dices lo de la biografía –dijo serio.

De que me perdí? –dijo Alec sentándose ,Aro sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Y dime Edward, cuanto tiempo estarás en la cárcel?-pregunto Marco sonriendo maliciosamente ,definitivamente Marco me caía bien ,era el tipo de persona que elegiría como mejor amigo ,si no existieran Emmett y Tanya.

3 meses –dije suspirando –no recordé eso en la tarde ,para que lo agreguen al contrato –dije tomando vino.

Entonces ,si harás el libro?-pregunto Alec.

Si ,se me hace un trabajo emocionante aparte necesito salir de Londres las cosas están horrendas –explique

Es que tu caso causo revuelo! –exclamo Alec sonriendo con admiración .

Tu sueño dorado Alec –le dijo Marco con burla , Alec lo miro mal.

No es por que me diera miedo que ustedes –dijo mirando a Aro y Marco que reían abiertamente y yo no entendía nada – señores ,me castigaran ,preferí dejarle ese papel a Demetri –dijo orgullosamente.

Alec ,siempre ha querido ser el problemático de la familia –explico Aro –pero como el estudiaba en Londres ,estaba amenazado con regresarlo a Volterra.

Eso no significa que no lo pueda hacer realidad –dijo Alec mirando hacia otro lado.

Vamos! Alec –dijo Marco con sarcasmo –desde los 23 llevas diciendo eso y ya tienes 36 – se carcajeo.

Esta bien ustedes ganan! –bufo Alec – me han dejado en ridículo frente a alguien nueve años menor que yo , no se lo cuentes a mis fanáticas -dijo mirándome con pánico provocando la risa de todos en la mesa.

No te preocupes Alec….

La platica se volvió mucho mas amena ,Aro contaba sus viajes por Egipto y Marco y Alec le bufaban por presumidos y me pidieron contar de mi vida les conté de mis padres y mis hermanos cuando le conté lo de Alice , Alec me miro extraño.

cuídala Edward ,es tu única hermana –dijo tristemente y todos nos quedamos callados.

Cuando empiezas a trabajar en el libro? –pregunto Alec luego de suspirar pesadamente.

Pues, yo calculo que dentro de una semana-le dije con sinceridad – tengo que ir a buscar a una colaboradora que será muy útil –le dije mirando a Aro.

Colaboradora? –pregunto Alec extrañado

Ella es editora de libros –explique encogiéndome de hombros –pero estudio con mi hermano Emmett , será útil para no brincarnos las pautas – puse de excusa.

Y Santiago no puede ayudarte? –insistió y yo quería darle un golpe, entonces Marco bufo.

Los periodistas y sus peticiones ,se vuelven ricos y quien los soporta –dijo mirándome con desden ,Alec rió.

Bueno ,puedes tomar el avión de la empresa –dijo encogiéndose de hombros – en estos momentos nadie lo utiliza ,mis primos están realmente ocupados – negó con la cabeza pesadamente – algunas fabricas han dejado de producir y hay que recortarlas.

Alec es necesario –dijo Aro con autoridad –abriremos una nueva maquiladora y los trabajos serán devueltos.

Eso es lo bueno –apoye.

Arreglamos las pautas para el viaje , Alec se sorprendió cuando le dije que viajaría a seattle le explique que isabella estaba "editando" un libro haya y que era necesario ir por ella , saldría mañana a las 10 de la mañana para llegar de 6 a 7 de la tarde a Londres , iría al "eclipse daily" hablaría con Tanya e iría a su casa a hacer las maletas ,se hermano se encargaría de lo demás a la una de la madrugada saldría para seattle ,para llegar de las 12 a las 3 de la tarde allá. Se hospedaría en algún hotel ,iría a buscar a isabella , le daría 3 horas para arreglar sus cosas y máximo a las 12 de la noche tendrían que estar volando de vuelta a volterra.

me parece perfecto –halago Aro el plan de viaje que crearon para mi Marco y Alec

Llegarían aquí a las –se paro y calculo mentalmente – de 12 a 4 de la tarde.

Yo los estaré esperando ahí ,para llevarlos a la villa familiar-dijo Marco.

Tu no tienes que regresar a Francia? –pregunto Alec extrañado y sorprendido a Marco por alguna razón desconocida.

Nooo –alargo Marco –me quedare un tiempo aquí a pasar tiempo con mis hijos los cuales aun no saben que estoy aquí.

Aro negó con la cabeza y lo miro con incredulidad.

Creo que hasta el pequeño Alistair es mas responsable que tu –lo acuso Aro y luego sonrió encantado – cuando Marco los lleve ala villa ,ahí los veré yo con sulpicia ,mi mujer , y los dejaremos descansar para el otro día en la noche ,preparar una cena que Heidi estará encantada de organizar, y que conozcan a la familia-dijo sonriendo brillantemente.

Sospecho que son amantes del control –dije pensativamente.

No sabes cuanto –bufo Alec que hizo una mueca de dolor al recibir un golpe por parte de Marco.

Parecen niños pequeño –rodó los ojos Aro al tiempo que Alec tomo una papa de su estofado de ternera – oye! Esa era mi ultima papa – le reclamo.

Hablando de pequeños –dije riendo y Aro me dirigió una mirada asesina que me hizo reír.

Lo siento Edward , siempre hemos sido muy unidos y tratados magníficamente-explico Aro –a eso se debe nuestra actitud.

Yo creo que es hora de retirarnos ,para que Edward descanse –dijo Alec llamando al mesero – esta vez corre por mi cuenta –dijo sacando su tarjeta.

No- dijo Marco alarmado –la próxima me tocara a mi y van a querer ir al " Realities " –dijo fingiendo un estremecimiento.

Vamos Marco, no es tan caro! –replico Aro levantándose – Mejor para la próxima vez hay que convencer a Félix de ir –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Edward estas invitado , no te preocupes no te tocara pagar –dijo Alec una vez parados en la salida del restaurante.

Gracias, llevare la tarjeta por si las dudas –dije despidiéndome

Los acompañe hasta la salida del hotel y esperamos por el auto de los tres .

Hasta el domingo Edward ,vuelve con ella-dijo a modo de despedida ,mientras el chofer abría la puerta del lujoso mercedes.

-No te preocupes Aro-su auto avanzo y frente a nosotros se estaciono un lujoso chrysler 300 del año color negro, Marco y yo soltamos un silbido de admiración.

Mi pequeño bebe –dijo Alec acariciando la puerta del pasajero – Tío me debes 200 –dijo señalándolo.

Yo que sabia que enserio te lo ibas a comprar -dijo Marco negando sorprendido

Vamos paga! –bufo Alec – que pensara Edward?- le dijo mirándome mientras reía socarronamente.

Mira mi auto me voy lastima –dijo rápidamente – nos vemos el domingo muchacho –dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Claro Marco –dije incrédulo por su huida, subió a su auto y empezó a tocar el claxon apurando a Alec ,que se inclino por sobre la ventanilla del pasajero para hablarme.

¡cobarde¡ -grito en dirección al auto de Marco –paso por ti a las siete y media para llevarte a la pista, pasa buena noche.

Igualmente Alec ,hasta mañana –le dije riendo por Marco que tocaba el claxon repetidamente.

Espere a que se fueran y me disculpe con el Valet por el ruido que habían hecho el negó con la cabeza y me dio las buenas noches ,subí a mi habitación y me fije en el reloj que marcaba las diez treinta ,continué leyendo y comiendo pastel hasta que el sueño me venció….

**Jueves 10 de marzo del 2009 ,forks Washintong**

BPOV

sabias que es de mala educación dejar esperando a las visitas ? .-pregunto mi rubio visitante sonriendo socarronamente.

¡ Jasper¡ - exclame como niña pequeña brincándole encima y enroscando las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo - no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos! –dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

Pequeña bribona, no creas que no me han dicho que fuiste –dije dándome vueltas en el aire – y que no te pasaste por mi oficina cinco míseros segundo a saludarme-dijo con tono enojado bajándome al suelo.

Uppss!! El avión me dejaba –me excuse ,el negó con la cabeza riendo y se giro buscando a alguien en la línea de recibidor estaba una chica de mas o menos mi edad sonriendo tímidamente ,era bajita y el cabello corto y negro apuntaba en todas direcciones ,me fije bien en su rostro y la reconocí como la hermana de Edward cullen ,en su registro había una foto de ella.

Bella te presento a la mujercita de mi vida, Alice Cullen –dijo presentándomela, Alice sonrió inmensamente en la ultima parte de la frase .

Hola bella – me abrazo emocionada –por fin te conozco! ,seremos maravillosas amigas!.

Hola alice –dije riendo por su entusiasmo –espero que así sea.

Entremos que hace frió , no te congelas –pregunto Jasper señalando mi short y la blusa .

Adentro esta calientito- dije ayudándolos a meter una de las 4 maletas – ya sabes cual es tu habitación –le dije a Jasper quien asintió – que tal el viaje?- pregunte.

Agotador –dijo Alice quitándose la bufanda – es el diario de la princesa 2?- pregunto y sus ojos azules brillando.

La estaba viendo ,pero me quede dormida-dije negando con la cabeza

Típico –mascullo Jasper apareciendo con dos vasos de agua – y mi tío Charlie ?-pregunto dándole un vaso a Alice.

Un congreso en Seattle vuelve el sábado ,ya cenaron?-pregunte quitando el paquete de pizza vació ,ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Que les parece si se acomodan en lo que yo me cambio y vamos a cenar –propuse.

Perfecto –dijo Alice emocionada.

Vamos Ali –le dije –te puedo decir así ,verdad? –le pregunte.

Claro, así me dice mi hermano Edward –dijo sonriendo .

Subimos las escaleras y los deje fuera de su habitación , me metí en la mía para cambiarme , me puse unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga azul marino y unas ballerinas blancas , me puse perfume y decidí esperar otros 10 minutos mas, definitivamente se veía que Jasper la quería , la observaba como si fuera su sol ,y eso me alegraba ,al menos unos de los tres estaba feliz ,mañana llamaría a Rosalie ,Alice era sumamente agradable ,Salí cuando jasper toco la puerta de mi habitación.

Vamos caminando , mi camioneta se descompuso –les dije una vez fuera de la casa.

Gracias a dios por eso –mascullo Jasper alzando dramáticamente las pupilas celestes al cielo ,provocando la risa de Alice .

Cállate Jasper –lo regañe

Tan malo es?- pregunto Alice curiosa

Has visto los pica piedras? –pregunto jasper y Alice asintió confundida.

Idéntico al auto de pedro pica piedra –dijo riendo mientras yo lo perseguí en un circulo alrededor de Alice intentando golpearlo – sabes que es verdad –dijo agarrando a Alice como escudo.

Menudo novio te conseguiste Ali –le dije a Alice que empezó a reírse de Jasper.

Me hieres amor mió – le dijo haciéndole un puchero.

Lo siento yo apoyo a mi prima –dijo abrazándome mientras las dos reíamos.

Que bueno que se quedo Rosalie si no..uff!!! –dijo mientras tomábamos asiento, nos tomaron la orden y estábamos planeando que haríamos mañana ,por la mañana organizaria un poco la casa y compraríamos la despensa luego iríamos a la push por la tarde para que Alice conociera los acantilados y en la noche haríamos unas carnes asadas.

Dime bella, tu trabajo es emocionante?- pregunto Alice mientras prácticamente saltaba en su asiento.

Cual de los dos ?-le pregunte riendo por su entusiasmo – el de secretaria o el de investigación.

Los dos! –exclamo y jasper y yo reímos

El de secretaria –dude unos momentos – no tanto ,solo es pasar reportes ,sinceramente de los cuatro días de la semana que me tocan trabajar ,solo trabajo dos –le confesé riendo ya que era verdad . y el de investigación es sumamente emocionante.

A que lugares has ido,? Jasper no me ha querido decir –dijo sacándole la lengua.

Pues he ido a Alemania, Vancouver , México –dije y entonces recordé - una vez me toco ir a un lugar en México que se llama Veracruz ,es una playa totalmente hermosa, hay fue donde llego el español…?-lo pensé un segundo tratando de recordar pero no pude –como se llama Jasper? Es el que amarro su barco un árbol y que lloro debajo del mismo árbol cuando perdió la guerra.

Hernán Cortes? –dijo Jasper ,el era un master de la historia .

Exacto , el caso es que el lugar es hermoso –concluí Alice me miraba emocionada.

Algún día hay que ir –le dijo a Jasper quien sonrió ,el también quería ir pero ese viaje solo lo hicimos Rosalie y yo – que otros lugares?

Emmm Oklahoma ,Brasil , en realidad no son muchos , a los que verdaderamente quiero ir no es necesario –le dije desilusionada.

Pero son varios lugares –dijo con admiración – y que tal ganas dinero? Siempre he tenido curiosidad de eso , y perdona si soy indiscreta –dijo sonrojándose un poco .

Se gana bien –le dije la verdad –han sido siete años que, me han pesado pero bien recompensados.

Si se lo de tus papas –dijo bajando la mirada – pero yo se que tu se lo sabrás decir , te acabo de conocer ,pero se que eres fuerte –dijo sonriendo.

Después de eso conversamos de su trabajo ,ella era diseñadora industrial eso yo ya lo sabia , lo que no sabia fue que al principio odio a sus hermanos ,Edward y Emmett ,por lo de la fama.

Era horripilante ,amo ir de comprar pero no puedo hacerlo- dijo triste – un día en mi enojo estaba tan furiosa que tome el teléfono y le marque a Edward ,le dije que lo odiaba por haberme dado mas fama que si fuera alguien normal ,el me dejo gritar y llorar –suspiro –al final le pedí disculpas el no tenia la culpa, pero de ahí ya no salía de mi apartamento no iba de comprar y no hacia nuevas amistades – negó con la cabeza –pensaba que todos lo hacían por interés –entonces me contrate un guardaespaldas –sonrió inmensamente – el día que llegue a "Borgia Security" estaba perdida y entre en la oficina de jasper –se sonrojo – me sonroje enormemente por entrar así.

Entonces yo le sonreí –siguió Jasper mirándola a los ojos -y ella entro como hipnotizada a la oficina y me dijo " me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo " –rió un poco recordando- yo no sabia que hacer ni que contestar estaba como idiota, conteste lo primero que me vino a la mente.

"lo siento señorita " dijo mientras se levantaba y besaba mi mano –dijo Alice mordiéndose el labio inferior ,yo sonreí por la ternura del momento.

Entonces empezamos a salir y yo la ayude a confiar de nuevo ,al principio fue horroroso –Jasper negó con la cabeza –las fotos ,la prensa .

Pero mi hermano Emmett ,impuso una demanda de alejamiento y de ahí todo ha estado tranquilo –suspiro aliviada Alice.

Cuando eran cuarto para las once salimos del restaurante y regresamos a casa, estuvimos un rato mas platicando hasta que el sueño se hizo presente , nos dimos las buenas noches y subimos a dormir.

Me levante a las 11 de la mañana, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla , una blusa de franela rosa y unos tenis converse ,parecía adolescente pero no me importaba era mas cómodo que los acostumbrados tacones y las rígidas faldas sastre que llevaba todos los días ,cepille mi cabello y me fui a lavar los dientes ,abajo se oía ruido.

Cuando baje la casa estaba impecable y " The Scientist" de coldplay sonaba de fondo en mi siempre solitaria casa.

Entre a la cocina y me halle a una Alice vestida igual que yo solo que su blusa era azul marino estaba removiendo huevos en la estufa.

Para ser una Cullen ,eres demasiado acomedida –dije asustándola y logrando que se volteara a verme.

Bella ¡ - me regaño –me has pegado un susto de muerte- dijo regresando a remover los huevos en lo que yo ponía los platos .- y para tu información , me gusta hacer el aseo en casa –dijo presumidamente.

Ya me di cuenta –dije realmente admirada todo estaba realmente ordenado – y Jasper? –pregunte mientras Alice ponía los huevos y yo sacaba los hot-cakes del horno de microondas .

Dándose un baño –contesto sentándose en unas de las sillas –me imagino que después de desayunar iremos a comprar despensa –dije acomodándose la servilleta en el regazo.

Si –dije mientras me servia un hot-cake ,empezamos a hacer una lista mental y Jasper llego vestido con pantalón de mezclilla y camisa polo ,se sentó y ayudo con la lista ,cuando terminamos yo lave los trastes en lo que Alice guardaba las cosas y Jasper revisaba las bicicletas ..si ,iríamos en bicicleta.

Tiene como 5 años que no me subo a una –dijo Alice una vez arriba y empezó a dar vueltas para agarrar el ritmo.

No te vayas a caer Ali! –la reprendió Jasper todo el camino al supermercado ,Alice y yo empezábamos a reír por su actitud sobre protectora ,una vez en el supermercado Jasper saludaba alegre a algunas personas que conocía y con orgullo les presentaba a su prometida ,Alice sonreía.

Bella, tu sabes preparar pastel? –pregunto curiosa y sus orbes azules brillando con ilusión.

Si Ali –sonreí – que te parece si preparamos uno? – le pregunte sonriendo.

Ge-ni-al –dijo emocionada –que necesitaremos? –pregunto y empezó a bailotear.

Bueno…

Una vez que compramos todo para la carne por la noche y el pastel ,decidimos llevar emparedados para comer en la push ,el día estaba agradable ,no hacia frió pero si estaba nublado.

En casa acomodamos las cosas mientras que Jasper iba a rentar un auto en la tienda de deportes de la familia Newton , cuando terminamos de arreglar las cosas `preparamos emparedados y los guardamos en un gran contenedor, en una bolsa echamos unas cuantas cervezas ,sodas y panecillos.

A las 3 de la tarde salimos rumbo a la push ,Jasper consiguió un Jeep Wrangler y lo rento por cuatro días ,no nos quiso decir cuanto fue en total ,pero Alice lo miro con reproche .

Alice parecía niña pequeña en la playa , nos encontramos con Jacob un amigo de la infancia ,nos saludo alegremente y nos mostró los acantilados ,Alice lo atiborraba de preguntas y Jacob las contestaba alegres.

Eres una pequeña bola de energía –dijo Jacob riendo y mirando sorprendido a Alice.

Pero admítelo te agrade –dijo Alice presumidamente provocando que Jasper la besara cariñosamente y yo y Jacob riéramos.

Cuando terminamos de conocer los acantilados empezamos a comer ,Jacob se despidió alegando que iba a ver a su novia Leah , Jasper y yo prendimos una fogata y Alice pego un gritito emocionado cuando las llamas azules, verdes y naranjas empezaron a lanzar llamaradas.

oh por dios es azul! –dijo tomando del brazo a jasper y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente ,no separo los ojos del fuego –azul!

A las 7 volvimos a Forks y decidí pasar a la cafetería por mi lap top para configurar el programa del explorador que Garret me había pedido para la compañía, me llevaría menos de una hora.

Salude a Ángela ,que saludo emocionada a Jasper y pregunto por Rosalie ,se sonrojo cuando le presento a Alice y Alice solo sonrió tiernamente , nos despedimos de ella y fuimos a casa.

Cada quien se dio un baño rápido y a las ocho Jasper estaba marinando la carne ,Alice haciendo la ensalada y yo haciendo el pastel ,mientras esperábamos por la carne ,renové el explorador y le envié un mensaje a Garret para informarlo.

"_Europe 3.4 renovado ,mismo sistema ,manda mensaje por cualquier novedad"_

Decía simplemente le mensaje.

bella me prestas tu computadora para enviarle un mensaje a Emmett? –pregunto tímidamente.

Claro –le dije y en ese momento el horno sonó ,minimice la carpeta y Sali rumbo a la cocina.

Saque el pastel y lo puse a enfriar ,despacio lo despegue de las orillas y lo voltee ,iría a avisarle a Alice para que lo decoráramos juntas , me iba acercando cuando lo que dijo Alice me hizo pararme en seco…

-esta es una foto de mi hermano! –dijo alarmada – que haces tu con una foto de Edward? ….


	4. Chapter 4

**Jueves 10 de marzo del 2009 ,Forks Washington.**

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza bajo la mirada cuestionadora de Alice.

-Acaso…?.- hizo la pregunta tacita y parpadeo confusa.

-No.- mentí rápidamente, ella ladeo la cabeza.- Veras, en realidad, se supone que tenía que investigarlo yo pero realizaron un cambio y me cambiaron a la persona.- explico para tranquilizarla, ella asintió.

-Este método utilizan?.- pregunto curiosa.

-Si, te envían una foto, el nombre y la profesión de la persona a la que tenemos que investigar.- frunció el ceño.- Estaba abierta?.

-No.- Alice negó.- Estaba revisando mi correo y de repente salto la ventana.

-Tst.- troné la boca, maldito programa! .- No te preocupes Al.- le sonreí de manera tranquilizadora al ver la preocupación en su rostro.- Es un programa nuevo que estoy descargando el que provoca eso, no es la primera vez que pasa.

-Está bien.- suspiro.

-Apúrate para que adornemos el pastel juntas!.- le dije animada, ella sonrió.

-Si,si,si..- dijo con emoción, me fui para darle privacidad y me dedique a recoger todo el desorden en lo que Alice llegaba.

Maldición! Había estado tan cerca de que Alice descubriera que ella había investigado a su hermano, ella sabía qué clase de reacciones provocaba el que la gente supiera esa clase de cosas, ella podía pensar que era para algo malo o cuestionarla acerca de quién lo había mandado a investigar, ella tenía un estricto contrato de confidencialidad que no podía romper y que no pensaba romper, no le gustaba mentir pero en su profesión era necesario hacerlo, se preguntaba qué tan sincero había sido Jasper con ella, le habría contado lo del ejercito? Tal vez, pero no lo sabía, tendría que preguntarle, esa había sido una de las épocas más oscuras de su primo.

-Listo Bells.- Ali apareció en la cocina y me sonrió.

-Manos a la obra.- dije y comenzamos a preparar el betún para el decorado, Jasper paso detrás de nosotras camino al jardín y solo comento que olía bien.

-Tiene llamada del trabajo.- Me dijo Al suspirando. –Conozco su rostro.- sonrió distraída, guarde silencio esperando a que me dijera mas.- Cuando tiene el ceño fruncido está pensando en algo serio, cuando me mira demasiado serio está planeando hacerme una broma, si hace eso de pasar distraído es llamada del trabajo.- se encogió de hombros y me miro.

-Sí que lo conoces,eh?.- dije socarrona, ella se rio.

-Y eso no es nada.- sonrió mientras ponía la cucharada de betún blanco sobre el pan que yo había rellenado anteriormente con fruta y dulce de leche.

Como seria estar enamorada?, me pregunte a mí misma, creo que lo más cerca al enamoramiento que conocía había sido en la secundaria, tuve un novio con el que dure un mes pero termine con él, afortunadamente el tipo se fue a la universidad y nunca volvió, aun saludo de manera amable a sus padres, sería como lo describían en las novelas que leía? Que se sentía esa cosquilla en el estomago, se estaba todo el día pensando en esa persona y eras capaz de moverte en sincronía con la persona deseada, deseaba enamorarme! Muchas veces había soñado con mi hombre ideal pero era solo eso..un sueño, no lo pensaba más de lo debido y rara vez recordaba eso de tener una relación, tenía demasiado trabajo y no me refiero a la comisaria, más bien en la investigación, absorbía mucho de mi tiempo y un novio solo estorbaría, hay tiempos y definitivamente no era mi tiempo para comenzar una relación con alguien.

-Wow!.- Alice miro orgullosa el pastel.- Nos quedo bonito.- aplaudió.

El pastel era de betún blanco, en el centro tenía muchas rodajas de fresas formando un perfecto circulo, del más grande al más pequeño y el ultimo era de rodajas de plátano, el relleno era de dulce de leche y fresa.

-Miren que bien les quedo!.- Jasper entro a la cocina, saco su Blackberry y le tomo una foto, beso la frente de Alice y mi coronilla.- Mis mujeres me hacen sentir orgulloso.- dijo con fingido tono emotivo y limpiándose un lagrima invisible, yo bufe.

-Molon .- murmure, el se rio.

-Lo dije enserio!.- sonrió, Alice se rio y jalo una onda rubia.

-Porque no te dejas tus rizos, jazz?.- le pregunte, el bufo.

-Por que parecen de niña.- dijo como si fuese obvio.- Por eso no me lo corto y me lo cepillo.

-Ni yo me cepillo el cabello.- murmuro Alice, yo me comencé a carcajear y el la miro con un falsa mirada asesina.- UPS.

-Solo porque te amo no te ataco.- alzo el masculino mentón, ella rodo los ojos y se alzo sobre la puntas de sus pies para besarla, el timbre se escucho.

-Deben de ser los chicos.- dije, me apresure para comprobar, era Jacob y todo los de La pus, los hice pasar directo al patio y puse algo de música para animar el ambiente, ellos traían cervezas y todos se sentaron en las sillas que Jasper había sacado, todos conversábamos y el ambiente era relajado y de risas, Alice hizo mucha conversación con Emily, la esposa de Sam, y yo estuve platicando con los chicos un rato, Charlie llamo para saber cómo iban las cosas, le conté de la fiesta y se alegro, era muy raro que hubiera personas en casa, eso le daba vida, todos celebraron el pastel y dijeron que estaba delicioso, continuamos bebiendo y comiendo, algunos ya estaban ebrios pero nos reíamos por todo lo que decían, Sam prefirió llevárselos, cerca de las tres y media de la madrugada todos se despidieron, Jasper, Alice y yo nos quedamos limpiando, nos dormimos cerca de las cinco.

**Viernes 11 de Marzo del 2009, Forks, Washington.**

Llegue a Forks alrededor de las once de la mañana, tenía un dolor de cuello horrible y casi quería arrancarme la cabeza, estaba muy cansado a pesar de haber dormido muchas horas pero habían sido tres vuelos seguidos y en Londres había estado demasiado agitado todo, Tanya casi se muere cuando el informe que tomaría mi año sabático….

_-Que tú qué?.- abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos azules y se levanto de golpe de su silla._

_-Tomare mi año sabático.- repetí con parsimonia._

_-No puedes!.- negó.- Hay mucho trabajo aquí._

_-Trabajo que bien otra persona puede hacer.- sonreí.- Comprende Tanya, tengo una oportunidad de oro en mis manos y no planeo rechazarla._

_ Ella bufo y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado, me miraba cada cierto tiempo y se pasaba las delicadas manos por su cabello ya desordenado a estar horas del día, suspiro y se sentó de nuevo._

_-Comprendo.- asintió.- Pero mínimo dime que nos veremos….- insinuó._

_-Claro.- se encogió de hombros.- y también cualquier duda me podrás encontrar en mi móvil._

_-Bueno…- asintió.- Cuando te vas?_

_-Hoy._

_-Hoy?.- repitió ella casi gritando, negó con la cabeza.-Por qué tanta prisa?.- pregunto desconcertada._

_-Quiero empezar cuanto antes.-dije simplemente, me levante de mi lugar.- Mi oficina ya está desocupada, todas mis cosas están en mi caja fuerte así que ya puede ser utilizada._

_-Está bien.- se acerco y me dio un abrazo.- Buen viaje, compañero._

_-Gracias compañera.- la abrace y bese su mejilla.- Nos vemos._

_-Adiós compañero.- se despidió._

_ Sali de la oficina y fui como bolido a mi departamento, ya habia dejado algo de ropa en Volterra pero por supuesto que me iba a hacer falta más, Marco me había amenazado de la temporada de lluvia y frio que se avecinaba, era mejor llevarme todo de una vez, organice rápidamente mis cosas en las maletas y mis cosas de uso personal, ya si me hacía falta algo lo compraría en haya, cuando tuve todo listo le marque a Emmet para que supiera que ya iba a zarpar, nos despedimos por teléfono por que el estaba en una auditoria y no había podido salir a despedirse, en el aeropuerto el avión ya me estaba esperando listo para salir, pase a chequeo y luego me dirigieron por una vía alterna que me llevaba directo a la pista sin pasar por la habitual, era sorprendente lo que hacia el dinero, tenía un avión para mí solo, era un avión de lujo, cuando lo subí en Italia solo logre proferir un silbido de admiración, subí al avión y enseguida estábamos en el aire._

Rente un auto en el aeropuerto, esta vez uno sencillo, pedí informes acerca de un hotel que estuviera céntrico y me dijeron de uno "Motel Forks" aunque no era un motel en realidad, me aclaro el señor que rentaba los autos, al parecer el pueblo no era muy grande pero contaba con todo lo necesario, le di las gracias y conduje, hasta el tráfico era tranquilo, hacia un poco de frio, lloviznaba y el cielo estaba nublado, todo era demasiado abrumarte, aunque claro, no había mucha diferencia de Londra, llegue la hotel y pedí una habitación, subí mis maletas pues no recordaba como había ordenado mi ropa, me di una ducha y pensé en desayunar algo pero no tenia apetito alguno, me urgía encontrar a Isabella Swan y llevarla conmigo, esa mujer me era muy útil, el misterio alrededor de Jane Vulturi era abrumarte, que le puso haber pasado?, no había indicios de una huida, ni un secuestro, ni un suicidio, no había un cuerpo perdido, no había nada, ni una sola pista, se hallaba totalmente perdido.

-Señorita, Buen día.- saludo a la joven recepcionista, ella le sonrió suavemente.

-Buenos días, señor, en que puedo ayudarlo?.- se sonrojo suavemente y el ahogo el impulso de rodar los ojos.

-No sabe si Isabella Swan aun vive en el pueblo?.- pregunto con voz suave e inclinándose sobre el mostrador, lo joven suspiro y pareció contener la respiración.

-Bella?.- pregunto, el sonrió y asintió.

-Exacto! Bella Swan!.- me rei.- Tiene años que no la veo!.

-La conoce?.- inquirió extrañada y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Que si la conozco?.- pregunto como si le hubiese dicho una blasfemia.- Claro! Sino porque razón le preguntaría por ella, ahora, me podrá decir donde vive? No se ha -mudado?

-Oh no!.- al muchacha negó con la cabeza.- Aun vive con el jefe Swan.

-Cual era la calle?.- pregunto.- Dios! Tantos años sin venir…- negue con la cabeza, fingiendo desilusión.

-Pues, mire.- la muchacha tomo una hoja de papel y comenzó a trazar y a explicarle las calles, me hizo un croquis para marcar donde vivía el jefe Swan.

-Muchas gracias!.- le sonrió, tome su mano y deposito un beso.- Me ha salvado!.- la muchacha me miraba embelesada, le sonreí por última vez y me fui.

Subí al auto mientras miraba el croquis, parecía que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, en realidad parecía que nada en Forks estaba demasiado lejos, pase por una escuela, que no parecía escuela pero el letrero grabado en granito lo decía, un supermercado, una cafetería, doble a la izquierda y seguí derecho por esa calle, todas las casas eran parecidas pero diferentes, muy hogareñas, jardines con columpios llenos de humedad y ningún niño fuera, eso era raro, esperaba ver chiquillos corriendo, paro frente a una casa que no destacaba del resto y que solo conoció por lo que la muchacha le dijo: la gran y anticuada camioneta.

Baje del auto y mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba en quietud, cerré la puerta y camine por el camino de entrada, toque timbre una vez y espere pacientemente.

-Voy!.- grito una voz femenina, bien, eso significaba que iba por buen camino, la puerta se abrió y la chica que lo recibió abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos chocolate.

Era bajita, media cerca de un metro setenta, un poco menos por que apenas y le llegaba al hombro, era de piel pálida lechosa y un rubor rosa cubría sus mejillas, tenía dos grandes ojos color chocolate que parecían no tener fondo y de espesas pestañas castañas un poco más oscuras que su cabello lacio que le llegaba a la cintura, su cuerpo era delgado pero bien formado.

-Isabella Swan?.- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si.- asintió, se mordió nerviosamente el carnoso labio inferior.- Que hace aquí?.- frunció levemente el ceño.

-Soy…- sonrió y bufo.- Es obvio que sabes quién soy.- rodo los ojos.- Debo admitir que estoy realmente sorprendido.- negué con la cabeza.

-Yo también.- dijo ella pero a diferencia de él no sonrió.- Escuche Señor Cullen…

-Bella!.- Edward se quedo helado al escuchar esa voz tintineante.- En donde quedo la harina de ayer?.- cuestiono.

-En la alacena, Al.- contesto Isabella sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Es…- carraspee y parpadee confuso.- Es mi hermana?.

-Sí, señor.- asintió ella.- Su hermana es novia de mi primo.- informo, inhale , que pequeño era el mundo!, exhale y la mire.- Planea dejarme aquí todo el día?.

-Quiere que su hermana lo vea?.- ella arqueo una ceja, me encogi de hombros.

-No creo que le importe, aparte, yo vengo a negociar con usted.- informe.

-Negociar?.- repitió Bella extrañada.- Yo que creí que venía a demandarme!

-No…- negué con la cabeza.- Mi vida no es tan interesante.- le quite importancia al asunto.

-Bueno…- suspiro.- Pase.- se hizo un lado y lo dejo pasar, la casa era pequeña pero bien arreglada.- Alice está en la cocina.

Pase or la estancia del comedor y de ahí a la cocina,me recargue del marco y vi a mi hermana, traía unos simple jeans, una blusa de manga larga rosa zapatos de piso negros, movía algo en la estufa mientras tarareaba, sintió una presencia en su espalda y supuso que era Isabella.

-Mas puntiagudo de lo habitual.- comente, Alice se giro sobresaltada y me miro con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, sonrei

-Edward!.- chillo sonriendo, corrió y se abrazo a mi cuello, la rodee con mis brazos y al cargue en el aire provocando que gritara.- Que haces aquí?.- pregunto una vez que la deje en el piso.

-Negocios.- respondí simplemente, me incline y bese su frente, no entendía como su hermana podía ser tan bajita siendo ellos tan altos.

-Con bella?.- frunció el ceño.

-Si, con bella.- se giro para mirarla, a su lado había un hombre alto y rubio.- Supongo que tu eres Jasper, no?.

-Así es.- asintió, avanzo.- Jasper Hale, un gusto conocerle.

-Edward Cullen.- tome su mano en un apretón.- Solo Edward por favor.- se dieron una sonrisa amistosa.

-Bueno, tu y bella podrán discutir su negocio en el desayuno.- dijo Alice sonriente.

-Está bien.- acepte, mire a Bella.- Me gustaría comenzar a hablar contigo.

-Claro, vamos al comedor.- señalo con la cabeza hacia la estancia anterior.

Ambos fueron y se sentaron frente a frente, a Edward aun le resultaba increíble que semejante chica hubiera sido capaz de escarbar en su vida personal tan a fondo, ella lo miro con sus amplios ojos llenos de curiosidad, esperando a que el comenzara a hablar.

-Veras.- comencé.- Antes que nada quiero que sepas que el Señor Vulturi no me dijo quien eras tú, yo lo descubrí, también tengo mis contactos.- le guiñe un ojo, ella asintió.- El no es culpable de nada, estoy aquí para ofrecerte trabajo.

-Trabajo?.- ella ladeo ligeramente la cabeza.

-Si, el señor Vulturi te mando a investigarme para contratarme, en cuanto me propuso el trabajo y me dijo de que trataría supe que difícilmente podría yo solo, pero entonces te descubrí a ti y vi una buena alternativa, tienes todo lo que yo necesito.

-Qué clase de trabajo?.- se recargo del respaldo y cruzo los brazos, el la imito.

-Son dos en realidad, pero uno es para encubrir al otro.- explique.- El primero es hacer una biografía completa de la familia Vulturi, supongo que estas enterada que existe desde hace más de doscientos años, Aro quiere que saquemos totalmente todo lo de la familia.- la miro con seriedad, dándole énfasis a la palabra todo.

-Lo segundo en qué consiste?.

-Hace diecisiete años desapareció Jane Vulturi, la hermana gemela de Alece Vulturi, sin dejar rastro, ni una sola pista de que pudo haber pasado con ella, pero desde que desapareció, sin falta alguna, el día de cumpleaños de Aro llega una flor, al parecer era el regalo habitual que Jane le hacía a Aro, siempre el mismo marco y siempre diferentes partes del mundo.- Bella estaba algo intrigada.

-Pudo haberse suicidado.- dedujo con facilidad, el negó con la cabeza.

-No hubo cuerpo.

-Tal vez huyo o la secuestraron.- se encogió de hombros.

-El día que desapareció ocurrió un accidente en la villa Vulturi, el puente que conectaba con la salida se derrumbo, todo los invitados quedaron encerrados en la ciudad, se busco un cuerpo y no lo hubo, ni siquiera en el rio, se reviso cada posible lugar de escondite pero no la encontraron..- A estas alturas Bella lo escuchaba con atención, su cerebro trabajando, buscando una lógica a todo.

-Lo de las flores nos dice que esta viva, no?.- arqueo una ceja.

-Lo de las flores nos dice mucho.- sonrei.- O está viva y escondida en un lugar…

-O alguien tortura a Aro Vulturi haciéndole creer que ella está viva y en realidad no lo está.- dedujo, el asintió.

-Según Aro Vulturi, Jane no tenía razones para huir, lo tenía todo y era feliz a pesar de ser una chica seria, si estuviese viva es para que mínimo se hubiese comunicado.- se encogió de hombros.- Pero las flores no llevan mensaje y no llevan a ningún lugar, generalmente son enviadas del centro de correo.

-Hay muchos cabos sueltos.- comento Bella, las deducciones no la llevaban a ningún lugar, necesitaba más.

-Bella, por favor, acepta trabajar conmigo.- prácticamente rogo.- Seria todo un año en Volteara, viviríamos en la Villa Vulturi y la paga es…- wow!.- rei.- Aro Vulturi paga muy bien!.

-Un año…- murmuro sorprendida.- Edward yo..

-Vamos Bella!.- sonrei.- Con la paga de Aro Vulturi tienes para sobrevivir mínimo cinco años viviendo a todo lujo, hay vacaciones y tienes que admitir que la historia es fascinante.- si que lo era! Pensó ella, había tanto misterio, tantos cabos sueltos, que había pasado con Jane Vulturi?.

-Créeme, si aceptas, no te arrepentirás.- dijo el mirándola intensamente, ella sintió vértigo y carraspeo.

-Tengo que pensarlo…

-Pero piénsalo rápido, por favor.- dije.- Máximo tenemos que salir a las doce de la noche.

-Hoy mismo?.- lo miro incrédula.

-Claro! Hay que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, recuerda que también tenemos que hacer la biografía.- dije como si fuese normal, Alice entro y los miro.

-Porque esa cara, Bella?.- pregunto, Jasper se sentó a su lado.

-Tu hermano me ha propuesto trabajo.- dijo mirándola, Alice frunció el ceño.

-De secretaria o investigadora?.

-Tu sabes?.- pregunte sorprendido, ella asintió.

-Jazz esta en el negocio.- le guiño un ojo, miro a su cuñado que se rio, cualquiera que lo viera creería que era empresario por su elegante porte aunque suponía que la gracia de ser investigador era no parecerlo.

-Investigadora.- contesto mientras se levantaba para ayudar a Alice.

-Se puede saber de qué se trata?.- pregunto Jasper con desinterés mientras Alice y Bella ponían todo en la mesa.

-Un trabajo de investigación, tenemos que hacer una biografía de la familia Vulturi.

-Los italianos?.- pregunto esta vez con interés, el asintió.

-Esos mismos, solo que Bella se tendría que ir un año a Italia conmigo.- Jasper arqueo ambas cejas.

-Muy buena paga, viviríamos en la Villa Vulturi y tendríamos acceso a todos los secretos de la familia.- guiño un ojo, Jasper silbo.

-Deberías aceptar, Bellas.- dijo Jasper, ella lo miro mientras se sentaba.

-No lo sé, Jazz.- suspiro.

Desayunaron en una amena conversación entre todos, Edward era agradable y tenía un agudo sentido del humor, Alice le pregunto sobre la demanda y casi lloro cuando le dijo que no se podía hacer nada y que era seguro que tendría que pasar tres meses en la cárcel, le explico cómo estuvo el procedimiento y todo lo que su hermano tuvo que hacer para que la condena se redujera a pocos meses, Bella estaba absorta, enserio que tenía ganas de aceptar el trabajo, que la ataba a Forks? Solo su papa pero sabía que él era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo y estaría entusiasmado de que se fuera a trabajar a Italia, aunque fuera un mentira lo que ella le dijera, solo era cuestión de verlo e Seattle para despedirse y de ahí no tenía nada más que hacer en Forks, era su oportunidad de tener una aventura, una aventura real y no solo vía internet, se mordió el labios inferior, tenia recurso, tenia apoyo y era perfectamente apta para investigar que paso con la Vulturi desaparecida.

Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a sentar a la sala de estar, Edward, Alice y Jasper estaban absortos conversando mientras ella seguía maquinando, al cabo de un rato, cuando Alice se levanto al baño y Jasper a bebe agua Bella miro a Edward.

-Acepto.- le dijo, suspiro.- Acepto irme a trabajar contigo a Italia.- el sonrió y asintió….

_ Se ovillo detrás del árbol , podía escuchar sus pisadas, estaba cerca, corre!, le gritaba su instinto aunque sabía que era probable que la escuchara y que él no estuviera solo, comenzó a temblar y ahogo los sollozos, estaba aterrorizada, sus músculos se llenaron de acido láctico ,preparados para correr en cuanto hiciera falta, con suavidad cambio de peso y una ramita crujió debajo de sus pies._

_-Maldita sea…- murmuro muy bajo, grito cuando sintió como era jalada de manera brusca por los brazos._

_-Mala decisión, cariño…- su asquerosa voz le dijo al oído y ella soltó un chillido, no,no,no, no de nuevo!..._


End file.
